Phil of the Future: Virtu-Sex (Keely in the Present)
by OkayIDK
Summary: After Phil goes back to the future, Keely finds the Virtu-Goggles Phil left her so they could have virtual dates, but instead they use it for Vitru-Sex. Includes graphic sex and language.


2006.

Phil and Keely finally shared the kissed they've been wanting for the past two years, the only probably was that Phil had left to the future. Even though they turned around to pick up Curtis, Phil couldn't come see Keely for one last time, but he left her a gift at home.

Keely walked home alone, feeling happy yet depressed. As she arrived to home with a front yard filled with ceramic deers and gnomes, she noticed a box on her porch. She picked up the box and read the note. _Whenever you want to see me, use these. Love, Phil._ She opened the box, it was a pair of Vitru-Googles. She's used them once before with Phil for a date to a Hawaiian dinner date and it ended in a frenzy with Phil getting in a fight with a Waiterbot. Keely smiled and held the box. Keely and Phil could stay in contact through Skype, even though Phil was from the future – he had a 2009 laptop that worked in the future so the program worked there and their time zones were only off by a few hours. Keely ran to her computer to find a message on Skype that said "Vitru-Date tonight at 8, your time." Keely smiled.

Keely wanted to do something very sexy on their first Vitru-Date, she wanted to be with Phil for so long, it killed her that they never got together – a nice fondle would have been good enough for her. Keely knew that Phil was the one, no doubt about it. Phil knew it too, but they were too scared to say anything. Keely was ready to give up her virginity, even if it was virtually.

8PM

A message from Phil popped up on the screen.

PDIFFY: Keely, are you ready?

Keely screamed softly, she was excited to see Phil – even though she saw him that day.

KEELYT: Yes! 3

PDIFFY: Where would you like to go tonight? A mall perhaps?

While shopping in a future mall sounded tempting to Keely as she loved shopping, she declined.

KEELYT: Actually, I was thinking more like a five-star hotel with an amazing bed.

Phil was shocked, as a teenager with raging hormones, he suddenly got a boner just at the thought of being in a hotel room with the love of his life. He stumbled on the computer and quickly responded.

PDIFFY: Oh, that sounds nice! I'll set it up.

Keely quickly responded.

KEELYT: Phil.

KEELYT: I'm ready for you, I want you. I want to have sex. Virtu-Sex.

Keely's heart pounded fast as it said, _PDIFFY IS TYPING..._ under her text.

PDIFFT: Me too. I love you. And I want to show you my love, even if it is vitual.

All you have do is place the goggles and it'll place you in the same place as me, I programed them so they correspond with each other.

See you soon.

Keely's heart almost melted, she was about to have sex...Virtu-Sex with Phil. Keely has been masturbating more often, so she was ready for the virtual thing. Keely lied on her bed and popped on her Virtu-Goggles and a few moments later, she was in bed next to Phil. She looked at him and grabbed him and hugged him. He hugged her back and then began kissing, inbetween kisses he said, "I. Missed. You. So. Much." She pulled off his blue plaid button-up, with no time at all. Keely stopped and looked at him in the eyes and then said, "Phil, I love you so much. It almost hurts, but I like it." They resumed kissing and she swung her leg over him and sat on top of him. She pulled off her yellow cardigan and then her undershirt, revealing her perfect breasts in a purple lace bra. Phil began to kiss her the top of her breasts. Keely swung her head back and moaned loudly. Keely placed her hands underneath Phil's red undershirt and then pulled it off. She then pushed him so that he was lay down and she placed her mouth on his nipples and began to kiss and suck. He moaned and rubbed his fingers through her hair. "That feels so fucking good," he moaned. At first, it was weird to hear Phil curse because he never did, but they were fucking so, it didn't matter. She then worked her way down and kissed all over his body and then kissed licked his happy trail. She undid his pants revealing sexy tight boxers that showed an outline of his hard cock. She liked it. She began to rub and kiss it through his boxers. She then pulled off his boxers revealing his hard dick, it was easily 7.5 inches. He was circumcised, just the way she liked it. She began to stroke it and he moan. She then licked the tip of his dick, and he squirmed. Then she completely deep throated it, and he moaned louder. She began to do it faster and faster. She pulled off her purple, showing her nipples. He grabbed onto her boobs; just what she wanted as she sucked him off. He moaned and her head went up and down on his cock. "Don't it feel good?" she said and smiled. "Fuck yeah," he moaned. She then moved up to him and grabbed her breasts and placed his dick between them. He moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his. She was jerking him off with her breasts. He held onto her shoulders. Keely didn't have huge breasts, but they were perfect to him. Phil stopped her, "I don't want to cum just yet, so let me just work on you." She smiled and they switched positions. Phil then began to lick her nipples and they got hard as rock. She moaned and rubbed her clit through her matching purple panties. He licked them and shoved her breasts to his mouth and then gently motorboated them. He then worked his way down to her panties, pulling them off with his mouth, using his perfect white teeth. He then licked her clit and she gasped and scream in pleasure. He took a finger and place inside her. "Two fingers, please," she asked. He then surprised her with three. She moaned and grabbed her head and rubbed her fingers through her hair. "Yes, holy fuck, yes!" she screamed. He then fingered her and began to lick her pussy. It was wet and tight. She moaned. She sat up and grabbed Phil's head and began humping his mouth.

"Phil," she said as she tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her from pussy-level. "I'm ready to fuck," she said. He smiled and stood up and grabbed her legs and picked her up and she sat on his dick. Keely was surprised that Phil actually had the strength to do that. She began to bounce on his dick as he held her legs. His dick was so hard and felt fucking amazing. She moaned and held onto his shoulders as she bounced fast and faster, suddenly, they fell to the bed and he continued fucking her. She moaned harder and harder. She couldn't continue herself, and for being her first time – it didn't hurt, it just felt good, maybe because it was virtual.

Phil then began to tease her pussy by rubbing his dick along the lips. It drove her wild, but it felt good on the tip of dick. Keely moaned, "Put it back in!" As she held onto her face biting on index finger. Keely screamed, "It feels so good!" and she began to squirt for the first time. Her spine began to tingle and it felt amazing. Phil pulled out and said, "I'm about cum." Keely then went up to his dick and began to suck it, trying to get the cum out. Phil continued to jerk off and Keely licked the tip. Phil moaned and grabbed on to Keely's shoulder came on her face. "FUCK!" he yelled, "Oh my god!" Keely loved having the warm liquidly substance on her face. Phil sighed, "That was amazing!" Keely laughed and smiled, "That felt so good. We have to do this again soon."

Moments later, they got back into bed. And Phil kissed her and said, "I love you." And she smiled back and said, "I love you, too." Keely took off her Virtu-Googles to find herself back in her room with her bed sheets completely shredded. But she knew it was worth it.


End file.
